Field
Example embodiments generally relate to isotopes and apparatuses and methods for production thereof in nuclear reactors.
Description of Related Art
Radioisotopes have a variety of medical and industrial applications stemming from their ability to emit discreet amounts and types of ionizing radiation and form useful daughter products. For example, radioisotopes are useful in cancer-related therapy, medical imaging and labeling technology, cancer and other disease diagnosis, and medical sterilization.
Radioisotopes having half-lives on the order of days are conventionally produced by bombarding stable parent isotopes in accelerators or low-power research reactors with neutrons on-site at medical or industrial facilities or at nearby production facilities. These radioisotopes are quickly transported due to the relatively quick decay time and the exact amounts of radioisotopes needed in particular applications. Further, on-site production of radioisotopes generally requires cumbersome and expensive irradiation and extraction equipment, which may be cost-, space-, and/or safety-prohibitive at end-use facilities.
Because of difficulties with production and the lifespan of short-term radioisotopes, demand for such radioisotopes may far outweigh supply, particularly for those radioisotopes having significant medical and industrial applications in persistent demand areas, such as cancer treatment.